


Caffeine

by Tealroots



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: It’s 12am now and I’m still geetrick starved, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealroots/pseuds/Tealroots
Summary: Coffee is yummy.





	Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you’d like more, I guess?

   As stereotypical as it seemed, Gerard could not resist Starbucks. The thing was, there was one right down the street from him, so how could he not indulge?

   He enjoyed the drinks and snacks, even though it was all overpriced, but pshhhh it was fine. Starbucks was the place where Gerard felt comfortable, in one way or another. He liked the smell of coffee and he loved to sit in the corners and draw the day away. It was also a nice getaway from his sex crazed roommate. But that was besides the point.

   Of all the times Gerard spent inside his local Starbucks, he became a regular, and of course, ran into other regulars. New faces were pretty rare to say the least. Until one day, when Gerard made his way inside, he saw a new face behind the counter. It wasn’t the same old Ray who used to greet him. Instead, it was a rather small boy, with messy shoulder length strawberry locks, plump pink lips, and the prettiest blue eyes.

   I need to draw him, Gerard thought to himself.

   When the boy took note of Gerard, he greeted him, and Gerard gave him his usual order, but he hadn’t the pleasure of saying “the usual.” He glanced at the name tag. It read ‘Patrick’ with a heart. A cute name for a cute boy. 

   “Your order will be out soon, Gerard.”

    “Thanks.”

   “No problem,” Patrick smiled.

   Gerard felt a warmth creep up his face. Oh no. Not this. He quickly made his way over to his usual spot, taking a seat and setting down his backpack, from which he took out some pens, pencils, and a sketchbook. Today was a great day for drawing. It was the perfect weather: cloudy and rainy, the way Gerard liked it.

  “I’ve got an order here for,” a pause, “Gerard.”

  Gerard perked up. It was Patrick.

   He made his way over to the counter, “Forget my name already?”

  Patrick smiled and handed him his drink and a straw, “Im sure I’ll get it down soon enough.”

   “I’m sure of it too, considering how often I come here,” Gerard informed.

  Patrick nodded, seemingly disinterested, “Of course. Have a great day!”

  Gerard said the same, and made his way back to the corner. He found himself mindlessly doodling Patrick.

   Oh dear, he thought to himself, this won’t turn out well for me.

 


End file.
